vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula
"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets!" Lord Dracula is the antagonist of the Castlevania series and a wrestler in VGCW. He took control of VGCW by force with the help of a group of allies at the end of The Great Tournament, and throughout Season 4 acted as the company's general manager. He was presumed dead until a certain someone set him loose. Dracula is also a former Casual Champion, winning the belt by ending Segata Sanshiro's lengthy reign, and a former Royal Rumble Winner. He and Ganondorf previously formed The Dark Lords co-op team. In Season 11, Dracula would finally make his way to the top, defeating Sabin Rene Figaro to become the VGCW Champion. In Castlevania Vlad Ţepeș (AKA Vlad The Impaler or Dracula) was perhaps the most famous (or infamous) ruler of Transylvania, known for the particularly gruesome method he used to keep his enemies from invading. As his name implies, he had the bodies of his fallen enemies skewered on poles and placed next to Transylvania's roads, where all who passed would be able to see. What he wasn't, however, was a vampire. Dracula was as human as anyone else in Transylvania, and is sometimes even considered to be a hero. But that's not the Dracula you wanted to hear about, was it? The Castlevania Dracula 'actually is a vampire, and makes no attempt to hide this fact. Like most fictional variants of Dracula, he has a high status among vampires, and is typically the one that the Belmont family needs to take care of whenever anything supernatural decides to start causing problems. He also hates wine glasses and has poor hiding places for his money. Also, this isn't even his true and/or final form. In VGCW 'Season 3: Symphony of THE NIGHT After a long slumber in darkness, the VGCW crowd and Bazza had given Dracula flesh (once again) and invited him to fight in the ring against Simon Belmont on 2013-02-10. Upon seeing Belmont, Dracula put down his wine glass firmly near the ring's steps and at that moment had a sudden realization; he had to step up his game and not use the same movesets this time. At the beginning, this was a hard concept for him since vampires have a tendency of repetition. But upon getting his shit slapped by a He-Man look-alike and surviving four ''of Simon's Holy Cross Finishers, in the final seconds, Dracula finally realized his true power and transformed into a bat unleashed his Death Valley Driver finishing move. With that blow, he finally bested Belmont and won the match, driving the vampire hunter from VGCW forever. He then picked up his wine glass he set down earlier and had a celebratory drink. A week later on 2013-02-18, Dracula was invited again to the ring, this time to fight the leader of the bunch. Fans wondered why Dracula would go after Donkey Kong, some believing him to be related to Simon Belmont in some way. Dracula wasn't as successful this time around: unable to even bite him, the Count was Banana Slammed and pinned by DK, losing the match. With the revelation of the Glitch Bomb, Dracula gets added to the list of wrestlers wronged by the illegal move. He next appeared in the Royal Rumble during the 2013-02-28 episode where he was the 2nd entrant, but was thrown out of the ring by Mike Haggar before the third entrant could make it to the ring. Dead and Loving It This would be the last anyone would see of Dracula in the ring for a long time as he switched his activities in the league from active competition to backstage machinations. It began innocuously when he told Woody - who had been going around asking other people to play with their toys and consistently getting rebuffed, sometimes quite rudely - that he would go home and play with his toys, much to the despondent toy's shock. Dracula then promised Woody he would help make the other wrestlers take Woody seriously when he wanted them to go home and play with their toys. It soon became apparent that Dracula had ulterior motives, as Woody was next seen as a hulking devil monstrosity that would brutally attack those who would not play with their toys. Whether Dracula had direct control over the monster cowboy or if he had just set him loose is unclear, but true to his word, the other wrestlers certainly took Woody seriously. Whatever his plans were for the toy were quickly put down, however, as a new wrestler emerged to put an end to the toy's evil ways. Yes, a little wooden puppet named Geno came to take on Woody, and defeated the toy with the aid of the ring's steel steps. Or perhaps they were silver steps, as the battle would destroy Woody, leaving Dracula with one less minion. Dracula's next move took place on the 2013-03-19 show, where he tried to convince Geno to join him the same way he got Woody to join, but was rebuked. This wouldn't stop Dracula's plans, however, as at the end of the show he was seen talking to a mysterious person and congratulating him for joining a group which could spell the downfall of VGCW. The only hints about this group were that there were now three members and that this mysterious person has a very distinctive laugh... Then, Dracula made an appearance at the end of the 2013-03-26 show, welcoming a 4th "minion" into his group. At the time, the only clue was that he was "someone unexpected." N-N-New World Order All was revealed on the Season 3 finale, when Dracula teamed with a debuting Kefka to take on Raw Power. During the match, Dan Hibiki would take Dracula down and get a hot tag to Mr. Satan but, once he entered the ring, Dan proceeded to lay out his former mentor with a devastating DDT and then dragged Dracula's arm over him, winning the match for the new group in the process. Also during the stream, a now Majin Vegeta was challenged by his former partner Nappa to answer the question of why he'd betrayed him earlier, and to fight him like a real Saiyan. Vegeta explained that he was tired of being a jobber despite all his work and, wanting to escape mid-card hell, he allied himself with Dracula. Dracula offered both Vegeta and Dan power, turning Vegeta Super Saiyan in the process. Later, during the climactic final fight between Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell, Dan once again interfered several minutes in, knocking out both competitors. He announced that Dracula was staging a coup d'etat and taking over VGCW by force, using his faction to make him seemingly unstoppable. He made both Vegeta and Dan the #1 contenders for the Casual and VGCW Title respectively, and asked one last question before signing out: Who's going to stop him? 'Season 4: Wrestlevania' Dracula issued his first decrees on the 2013-04-17 episode; he allowed his minions, Vegeta and Dan, to switch opponents for their title matches that night at their behest. He also nonchalantly dismissed an angry Adam Jensen (with Gaben in tow) and forced them to team up and face the Elite Two. Dracula went one for three that night; the Elite Two could not contain the Safety Valve and Dan failed to take Red's belt away from him. All was not for naught, however, as Vegeta successfully managed to pry the VGCW Title from Charles Barkley. The next night, Dracula dismissed the concerns of Barret Wallace, who came in demanding something for securing the runner-up position in the Rumble. Dracula booked him a match that night, telling him that he would get a Casual Championship title shot if he won. When time came for the match, it was revealed Dracula had thrown Barret in a handicap match against The Practice. We saw that Dracula did not consider failure among his minions to be a laughing matter: he viciously admonished Dan for his defeat the night before and told him that he had best win his match against someone eager. Later on, he booked Dan against Mr. Satan in a Last Man Standing match, a match Dan lost. Displeased, he summoned Dan to his office next show. This time, Dan tried to deflect the blame to Kefka, who had been scarce whereas he was putting in work by trying to stop Vamphound. While Dracula is generally even-handed in booking, he agreed with Dan and decided to remedy it by booking Kefka against Dan. Dracula was surprisingly not upset that Dan lost as revealed during the 2013-05-08 show, as Dracula didn't believe Dan was going to win anyway. Dracula did want to discuss more important matters though, namely the rise of Vamphound and the need to put an end to them fast. He suggested sending his strongest fighter, naming Kefka his best, which put Vegeta in a sour state. Probably displeased with not being considered the strongest, Vegeta said he would challenge whoever would want to face him and promised Dracula a win. When Vegeta threatened to attack the crowd until someone came to stop him, the person who would try to stop Vegeta turned out to be Nappa, who went through some training and became Super Saiyan Nappa. This new form of Nappa was not enough to stop Vegeta, however, and he was taken down swiftly by Vegeta. Dracula then used his magic to try to get Vegeta to kill Nappa, but Vegeta refused and Drac instead decided to come down to the ring to take care of Nappa. Dracula, however, did not plan for Vegeta betraying the Drac Pack, and as Dracula was stomping a prone Nappa, the BADMAN theme kicked in and Vegeta ran in to attempt to save his friend. Vegeta tried to stop Dracula, but a piledriver and a hip toss knocked out the exhausted Badman. Vegeta, on the brink of death from Dracula, used all of his energy in a bright flash to possibly save all of VGCW. On May 15th, Dracula waltzed into the crowd to show he wasn't dead (Something that would become hilarious with future season VGCW memes) and that Vegeta had died 'for nothing'. End Game 4: Actually Dead, Not Really Loving It Of course, all things must come to end eventually. During End Game 4, the Drac Pack was crushed in a final confrontation with Vamphound. Following the defeat of his minions, Dracula was forced into a Last Man Standing match against Little Mac. With the lights out, the two clobbered each other relentlessly in darkness. Although Dracula fought hard and even managed to take two bites out of the youngblood wrestler, Mac was able to fend off his assault and spill the vampiric overlord's blood. In the end, Mac's fierce offense proved to be too much for the vampire and, unable to stand any longer, he lay defeated in the darkness. With Dracula's defeat and the lights returned to the arena, Mac decided to put the final nail in Dracula's coffin and slammed Dracula into a coffin. The last thing onlookers heard from Dracula as the door slammed over his prison was his begging to be spared from his fate of being trapped in a coffin which, of course, went unanswered. 'Season 6: Alive Again, But Still Dead, Unknown Whether Loving It Or Not' After getting buried by Little Mac, Dracula returned (from the dead) to VGCW after Gabe Newell's wrath. The vampire managed to get one advantage out of his long time spent locked in the coffin: he had gained a new Finisher, the Pedigree, to '''bury '''his enemies, just like how the Belmonts and Mac had buried him. Before this return though, Dracula was presumed dead until November 12th, where GM Gabe Newell was angered enough at Bowser's insults to unleash a secret in his basement. Gabe felt it was the only possible retribution Bowser deserved for his cruelty, and revealed that said secret hidden within the VGCW basement was the Lord of the Night himself! Drac was indeed back, keeping his original intro and original clothes. Dracula and Bowser fought a hard match, but Bowser was triumphant in the end, leaving his comments to Gabe unpunished. With his homecoming spoiled, Dracula sought to regain lost ground in a First Blood match on December 10th, against the assassin Ezio Auditore, who had recently undergone a career renaissance. The stakes were high, and the two put on an unbelivable match, climaxing in a chain of strikes and reversals that lead to Dracula performing a kick on Ezio, causing the assassin to bleed. Ezio's blood, however, would splash onto Dracula, causing the Referee to think that it was indeed Drac who bled, and gave the decision to Ezio. Furious over this false finish, Dracula confronted Ezio the following night, calling the assassin out on his ill-gotten victory. To the surprise of many, Ezio had already spoken to Gabe Newell about a rematch, having no intention of claiming a false victory for their previous fight. It had been decided that the two would meet in battle one last time at End Game 6 in a pinfall only match. Meanwhile, Dracula was booked in Fatal Four-Way against Red, Arino, and Dan. Perhaps to settle past grudges, '''Dracula went straight to Dan' and buried him, but lost the match to the underdog, Red. At End Game 6, Dracula showed no mercy against Ezio, who was longing to earn his victory and win the crowd's favour. Dracula did not waste this opportunity and swiftly buried the assassin. 'Season 7: What Is A Championship?' Dracula would have his first match of Season 7 on February 25th in a big way by actually burying Casual Champion Segata Sanshiro, beating him in a non-title match. That night, Waluigi would win a Fatal-Four-Way to earn his way to a Casual Championship match the next week. How is this relevant? Well, because of Dracula's win over Segata, Dracula was added to the championship match. Something he kept to himself until the last second, much to Waluigi's dismay. That night, Dracula ended the 8-month reign of Segata by pinning him in the Triple Threat match and beginning his first Casual Championship reign in the process, much to the dismay of the fans who believed that Waluigi was robbed. Showing a bit of mercy, Dracula granted Waluigi one more shot at the Casual Championship on March 25th. The bout would be changed to a TLC contest hours before the match took place, ensuring that whoever won the match would be the undisputed champion. After an even start, Dracula managed to take control of the match in its middle stages, culminating in him powerbombing Waluigi right through Table-san. Dracula, perhaps a little overconfident, allowed his challenger to recover after that devastating maneuver. While Drac fought back, the tide completely turned when Waluigi slammed the champion off the top of the ladder to the mat below, knocking out the power for a moment. When the morning lights came on to vanquish the horrible night, Dracula found himself the first Casual Champion unable to defend his title at least once, as Waluigi claimed the belt for himself once again. Despite this setback, Dracula continued his burying ways after losing his belt. He swiftly buried M. Bison a week after TLC, and Barret Wallace four weeks later. In his match against Barret, his secret identity of The Undertaker was accidentally revealed by King. 'Season 8: Refanged' Dracula started Season 8 by easily burying his old lackey, Dan Hibiki. His recent series of wins had earned him a chance to become #1 Contender to the VGCW Championship against Phoenix Wright on a hot streak. In a close match, Dracula ended Phoenix's streak and gloated over this fact later. The championship match was a 30 minute Iron Man Inferno match. Dracula was behind by 0-4 in the first half of the match, but caught up to 10-8 in the last minute. However, at the last minute, Scorpion used his Signature-Finisher combo in the last 30 seconds of the match, resulting in a draw. Dracula was not given a rematch, but was a given a spot for No. 1 Contenders match at the Elimination Chamber PPV via a fan vote. However, due to a four-way tie for three remaining spots, he faced Phoenix Wright, Kefka, and Octodad in a tables match. Phoenix and Dracula again engaged in a fierce battle, and almost got eliminated. However, Octodad interrupted the duo and got put through the table for his troubles, and Dracula earned his spot for the chamber match. To decide the position for the chamber, Dracula was put in a Beat the Clock match against Phoenix Wright. This time however, Phoenix promptly smashed him and avenged his streak in dominant fashion. At the Elimination Chamber match, Dracula pinned both Ganondorf and Illidan Stormrage while his former accomplice Kefka dealt with Ezio and Phoenix Wright. Unfortunately, when Dracula and Kefka were the final two, Kefka pinned him with the Cobra and won the Contenders match. Taking a break from title scene, Dracula was involved in Robot Masters angle with Eggman and Wily, where he overheard their plan to acquire the prime target for roboticization. Dracula realized that this is same target that he failed to recruit to his Drac Pack back in Season 4, and the roboticization process would pose a serious threat to everyone. Dracula immediately tried to warn Ganondorf and Adam Jensen about this development without success. Meanwhile, Ganondorf was more concerned about setting the score with him, and decided to have a Last Man Standing match at End Game 8. At End Game 8, the two dark lords battled each other inside the ring and out, and a kendo stick came out into a play. For the finish, Ganondorf "staked" Dracula by tossing Dracula into the wooden stick and paralyzing him, and taunting as the referee reached 10. While Ganondorf would be amazingly gracious afterwards, offering a hand and raising Dracula's own as a peer, it still remained that Dracula had fallen, and Ganondorf was the ultimate force of darkness in VGCW. Later that night, the Practice made their move and unleashed their robot masters, but Dracula would find himself (along with M.Bison) to be the odd would-be saviors, battling the robotized wrestlers and keeping them away from the one Dracula had feared: Gabe Newell. Unfortunately, M.Bison eventually fell and Nightmare Gabe was born. 'Season 9: Brothers of (Not That Much) Destruction' With Nightmare Gaben having vanished after End Game 8, VGCW would eventually return to their arena. Season 9 likely gave Dracula a sense of deja vu, as it would begin with a one-night tag tournament to crown a new pair of No 1 contenders. The last time such a tournament had opened a season, Dracula had made his debut in the lone singles match of that Night. This Night though, he would compete in the tournament proper, as it would be revealed that he and Ganondorf had indeed joined forces as one of the four new tag teams of the Night: The Dark Lords! Much was expected of the pair, and at first the new team made good on expectations, beating veteran team Wario Ware Inc and advancing to the semi-final round against PK Chu. Many expected the pair to dominate and advance to the finals; even the Season 9 opening predicted doom for the young tag team. Unfortunately, while Ganondorf and Dracula were powerful wrestlers, they had virtually no experience in acting AS a team, and it would prove the difference maker, as Ness and Red would save each other repeatedly and keep Ganondorf away from Dracula as Ness scored the pin. Their next match against the Mavericks would go little better, as Dracula would still be working out the kinks in just what it meant to 'work together' as a team, and would be knocked off the apron as his tag team partner was pinned. Dracula's next match would be against a familiar foe in Phoenix Wright. Dracula had been selected along with Phoenix and 14 others to compete for the empty GM spot left by Gabe. Dracula showed immense bravado, however it seemed as through Phoenix had Dracula's number as much like the last time they faced off, Phoenix would rather soundly silence the vampiric prince, shockingly knocking Dracula into the losers bracket. Dracula would move to tag matches for the next little while, with him and Ganon picking up a win against the Mystical Ninjas, but later losing against The Dragons. It would turn out that both Ganondorf and Dracula would be selected for a money in the bank match for a shot at then champion; Scorpion. Dracula found this to be the perfect chance to get the rematch he felt he was entitled to, and so he entered the match determined to leave with the briefcase. However towards the end of the match it would appear that a certain ape didn't love Drake very much, as DK would assault; and repeatedly banana slamma Dracula outside the ring as Nappa retrieved the case. Between an incoherent tag team and being in the losers bracket of the second great tourney; with Waluigi of all people, it had been rather sour grapes for Dracula. But thankfully enough for Dracula he would win his jobber bracket match against Arino and escape getting close to the crown formally held by Waluigi. Endgame 9: Harmony of Despair After escaping the losers bracket, Dracula would be approached by another man who had surprisingly found himself in the losers bracket, and even further in then Drac had been; Bowser. The King of Awesome had escaped the losers bracket as well, beating the very same person Dracula had beaten; that being Arino. The two exchanged words in a conversation that could easy be boiled down to Dracula saying Bowser was a blow hard and Bowser retorting that Dracula was full of shit; before the two settled on having a match at Endgame. The big night came and the crowd looked forward to a slobber knocker of two titans, but what would transpire would be the two exchanging some offense before Bowser literally trashed Dracula and walked away the victor, Dracula left beaten and bitter. 'Season X: Aria of Sorrow' Coming off last season with a bitter taste in his mouth, Dracula opened the season being in a six man...where he was the second one eliminated by Jensen. It was safe to say Dracula certainly didn't ask for this. Dracula's first proper one on one that season was against recent new blood Travis Touchdown. Travis much like Dracula had been down on his luck, having not won a match since his debut. though the crowd worried for Travis it seemed as though he was really fired up and eventually took the fight rather fiercely to Dracula, sealing a rather solid win. By this point salt was practically spewing out of Dracula's ears and he began looking for anything to silence the critics; an opportunity that came in the form of another six man. Two of the challenger from Dracula's last 6 man match; Segata and Octodad, were present along with Ezio, recent new comer Professor Layton and Red. It eventually boiled down to Dracula and the kid from Kanto. Red certainly managed to make Drac sweat a little; even stealing the dark burial, but Dracula managed to pull out the win. Dracula followed this up with a match against one half of The Practice; Dr. Wily. Wily put up a valiant effort against the dark prince, once again managing to make Dracula crack a small sweat, but Dracula finally put the old man man out of his misery to secure the victory. While a win over Wily wouldn't get Dracula back in the title hunt, it seemed as though Drake-U-Love was finally crawling out of the rut he had been in for nearly a season's time. 'Season 11: Walkin' in Sunshine' Though Dracula had moved with the rest of the VGCW, he stayed behind closed doors until confronted by Senator Armstrong back stage. The senator demanded to know about some missing documents from Dracula's tenure as GM, which the vampire refused to talk about. When Armstrong demanded respect, Dracula instead decided to fuck with the senator - a mistake that earned the vampire an all-expenses paid trip to the beach-side arena where he experienced the sand, sea and terrible, terrible sunlight. For a short time the VGCW universe wondered if Dracula was now all the way dead, until the company's medical expert confirmed the vampire would live, but be unable to wrestle. It seemed like the count was out - but Dracula had a score to settle. As Armstrong came off another victory, he was taken by surprise when Dracula entered the arena. Somehow unaffected by the sun, the vampire stepped up and mocked the senator, challenging him to a 1v1 fight at the upcoming Infinite Summer PPV. The following week, the two monsters entered the ring. While Dracula was no dead weight, Armstrong took an early lead and punted the vampire around twice with his College Ball special. But while Drac initially seemed slow on the uptake, the methodical pace was to his benefit. He took Armstrong by surprise with a Death Valley Driver, and a Dark Burial shortly after. The Senator was too stunned to kick out, and was counted out by the count. However, while Armstrong was done, Dracula was not. Dracula headed for the royal rumble, and entered in at place #39 with only five opponents to overcome. Luck would favor the vampire; as he survived to the final two he faced the one opponent he was absolutely sure to defeat in a royal rumble - Chief Arino. With barely any effort, Drac swept the Chief off his feet and dumped him over the turnbuckle. It was a horrible night to be a senator, or a chief, or anyone who wasn't Drac. Back in the spotlight, the lord of darkness was now sporting a terrifying sun tan and the #1 contendership for the VGCW championship title. Sabin Rene Figaro was all that stood between Dracula and the belt, and while Sabin stood up and postured, Drac was unimpressed and called out the champ for his stale and repetitive promos. Their argument was cut short by GM Gary Oak who, bored of their non-violent arguing, scheduled the title fight for the following week. The lord of darkness made swift work of a singles match against Duke Nukem, claimed the coveted sunscreen, and de-tanned himself in time to meet Sabin in the ring. An immensely tense match followed, with both competitors seemingly unable to pull a clean lead. Sabin, determined to prove he was worthy of the belt, rushed into a heavy offensive. Unfortunately for the champ, vampires are immortal and Drac could afford to be patient. Sabins mortal flesh tired, and Drac managed to stall him out of a potential comeback. Drac used the Impaler and shortly after a Dark Burial, overwhelming Sabin and putting him to the mat. The dark lord claimed a pin, and became a dark champion. As the schedule had now been changed on Gary's whims, a new contender was needed. Four wrestlers were chosen to fight for the #1 contendership, and Air Man emerged as victor. When Drac stood in the ring gloating about his victories, he was interrupted by the Big Breezy and his fellow maverick Break Man. Air Man claimed that with Drac's immunity to sunlight gone, he was now one step away from vampire and one step closer to human. As Drac seemed bemused by the statement, Big Breezy made a bold statement - Dracula cannot defeat him. Air Man claimed he will defeat the vampire and claim the triple crown as a symbol of robot superiority. When that night, Dracula was thrown into a triple tag match, the gameshark shuffled up the intended competitors for reasons not entirely unclear. Undeterred however, Dracula proved a surprisingly good team player and ended the match by pinning tag champion Billy Lee. As End Game X1 unfolded, Dracula was briefly interviewed by Kefka. He boasted his strength, declaring Air Man was a miserable pile of circuits before storming off to prepare for his fight. And, after the defeat of the game shark and its corruption to VGCW undone, only one thing was left to determine; who would leave End Game X1 as champion. Dracula went hand to hand with Air Man, and the robot proved to be an incredibly formidable opponent. The VGCW universe looked on tensely as the maverick with stood one, two, three, then a seemingly impossible four dark burials and kept fighting. But despite taking so much punishment and delivering more than a few Air Shooters in return, Air Man had underestimated his opponent. After the fourth Burial failed to finish the match, Drac caught the robot with an Impaler, finally breaching the robot's defenses long enough for the count to claim the pin. Though season 11 started out looking dire, Dracula left End Game X1 with three impressive victories and the championship belt. VGCW's vampion is in top form for season 12. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Draculafinisher.gif|Dracula's old finisher. Untitled.png|First win drac.jpg|Drac's back Draculasalary.png|Dracula's assumed salary as GM of the VGCW. teamwork.gif|Needless to say, they lost this match. WHAT IS A TAN.png|What is a tan? A miserable little pile of burnt skin! Vampion.gif|Dracula finally wins the big one. Category:Casual Champion